Wanderings of a Lazy Kaiju
by Taken Kings
Summary: The multiverse is always expanding, in both small and huge ways. In this case thefire from the last Grail War cleansed Shirou of everything he was and marked him. So, when Illya captured him on day 1 after doing what any NORMAL person would've done, she did what we always believed she would've done to Shirou before getting to know him. Which was a serious bad move this time around.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking Point

For as long as I could remember, I've always wanted to be a Hero of Justice.

_A young boy wearing a hoodie was seen walking through a burning landscape filled with screams, cries, and pleads for help. Arms were reaching out for the young red head, desperate for the child to save them. Yet, their owners voices' soon turned cruel and spiteful as they were ignored by the child who could only walk._

I wanted to be able to save everyone-

_The people then hurled and spewed out curses as the boy trudged on, empty of everything that made him human. The child's gaze remained devoid of comprehension as he continued to walk away from a painful death. _

\- no matter the cost.

_It was all the boy could do to survive in this Hell scorned even by its creator. What more could have been asked from such an empty curse? All of the child's progress was witnessed under the gaze of a black sun._

...

As time passed, my wish solidified into an ideal.

_The boy, now a teenager entering high school, watched the people that went by him everywhere as their lives dictated. Some people going to firms, factories, and bakeries, while others where on their way back home. All of whom where, on a certain level, happy with their lot in life._

Sure, a borrowed ideal it may be, but an ideal nonetheless.

_With no direction beyond what he had been left, the teen walked away from the peaceful moment. Then, everything caught alight._

I wanted to pull someone out of that Hell

_In only jeans and a long sleeved white and blue shirt, the teen walked through the burning rubble. Ignoring the fire that descended from the Heavens, he continued to walk forward, resolute in finding someone, anyone, in this nightmare._

I wanted to smile like he had upon finding me, like I had saved him.

...

The dream is over once the dreamer wakes up.

_Slightly older, the young man is almost cut in two from the gray skinned behemoth carrying a white haired girl who should be in elementary school._

No matter how sweet the dream,

_Not liking his odds in surviving this war, the teenager gave up his rights as a participant in order to protect those that would've come to harm from association._

The dreamer must-

_All of which was for naught as the child dragged the teen's barely functioning body through the woods, denying Death from claiming his soul._

-wake-

_Only to further damage, break, corrode, and defile her, "brother," in body, mind, and spirit in ways only a magus can._

-up.

...

Who creates the Monster, I wonder?

_Legs are twisted beyond saving, yet they remain attached, unlike the teen's left arm after the girl's Servant failed to breach Caster's defenses before two other masters did the job for it. She mostly removed his arm for not reacting to the multitude of cuts that decorated his torso after having removed the gift the teen's savior had granted him long ago._

Was it the people?

_She also removed the arm in frustration for not feeling the Servant's passing, nor the fake one's in Caster's employ. The girl also removed one of her brother's finger's once Assassin's demise came to light, thereby confirming that something else was absorbing the Servants._

Perhaps individuals?

_As she departed to rest for the day, the body continued to stay still. Not once having moved from its position on the cold, stone floor since being dumped there days ago._

Regardless...

_The orphan was, once more, an empty curse._

A Monster is born all the same

...

The living corpse laid still as another piece of the ceiling fell and shattered on the ground.

Illyasviel couldn't be happy about the Masters and Servants wrecking the castle, it thought, paying no attention to the door that remained open since the castle's walls started to crumble.

They went the wrong way, again, the corpse noted that the intruders grew closer to his position as the mana from the castle continued to trickle into him, finally reattaching its arm after Illyasviel ran off to greet her guests.

"Nee-San, that door is wide open. Should we check it out?" The familiar voice drags the corpse's attention away from watching the castle's mana deplete as footsteps draw closer to the dungeon door.

Oh well, it mentally shrugged. Stopping the castle from draining for a moment, it, "watched," the two female Masters enter the room, shortly followed by three Servants. Curious about the new faces before its hidden form, the corpse drew on their mana, and took...

**SakuraRin$aberRi[)er4rch3r**

...

_"Ugh... Sempai..." Ms. Matou laid down on a bed before **4**__**rcher**__, waiting for him to take the first __**$t3p**__._

Huh? What is-?

_Archer locked lips with her while Rider stood outside the room, keeping an eye out while her Master replenished her mana from supporting Saber and herself_.

Why am I...?

"_Saber." Pulling away from Archer briefly, Ms. Matou turned to face her blond Servant with a demure smile on her face. _

_"Care to join Sempai and me?" The King of Knights blushed befo-_

**SPLUNK**!

The sudden pain of a blade piercing his torso was enough for the corpse to cease all activity to avoid further injury.

"What the Hell Archer! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"While you and Sakura were ransacking the room for info on Illya's whereabouts, I noticed the mana being leached off of you. Hence," the tanned Servant gestured to the sword still embedded in my hidden form to his exasperated Master.

Feeling the bounded field around me come undone, I ceased all bodily functions to appear just like my appearance suggested.

A, "fresh," dead corpse.

"..."

"...sempai..." I, "watched," Ms. Matou stare at me for a second before running back into castle's hallway. Ms. Tohsaka said nothing as her comrade left, nor did she react to Rider and Saber leaving to pursue their Master. She just looked at me, like she were, lost, for lack of a better term.

Regardless, ignoring the Master and her silent Servant, I dove into the plethora of memories, curious as to their relation with a corpse like me.

...

I felt pain

My footsteps where the only ones that could be heard in the empty halls as I limped toward the sounds of fighting. My progress would've been nonexistent if it weren't for the blade that **as****sh0l3** left in my chest. The weapon made a decent cane if nothing else.

I felt loss

My name, was Shirou Emiya. I was found in the aftermath of the 4th Holy Grail War by Kiritsugu Emiya, a participant of that war. He died two years later, giving me a dream to follow before he passed.

A dream that led to me currently absorbing every last drop of mana in the Castle that my **$ist3r** erased me in.

I felt wrath

My skin felt like bursting despite using whatever it could to twist and pull my body back into use, so great was the amount of mana that kept piling up. Regardless of the agony, I kept walking forward, drawing ever so closer to the battle between Berserker and the others.

I felt venomous

And I knew what, exactly, to do with it all.

...

Useless...

As the castle crumpled all around my cold body, I was tortured with the knowledge that everything was for naught. By the time I had arrived in the courtyard, Berserker was starting to dissolve as Archer picked **Illyasvi3l** up.

Useless..

I had the hand not clutching the sword rise up, palm facing them, ready to combust all of the air in the room before I felt **PAIN.**

Useless.

My skin was bursting, ripping, twisting, and more while the castle, slowly but surely, gave out. My left eye had ceased function as soon as I caught sight of them escaping. After which, I fell down a flight of stairs.

As the ceiling dropped down on me, all I thought was,

Fuck. You. **EMIYA**!

**AN:**** Sorry for the lack of content I've been releasing, I was enjoying a long break from work and didn't feel like doing anything. This idea has been on my mind for awhile and seeing as how I'm the one who issued the challenge, I'll be the one to set up the premise of this Shirou. Hope you enjoy.**

**EDIT: Had to fix some issues with the sections.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: R3b1rth

**Hatepainliesdeceitmiceryvengencerapemurdersuicidebreakrendtear**...

On, and on it went. A neverending cycle of the worst of human-, no, of everything. As far as a Realm of Sin/Pain goes, it was certainly blank.

Just as blank as my future, I snorted at the morbid thought before snarling at the sheer emptiness surrounding me.

_What I would give to __**t3ar rch3r**__ to pieces right __**n0w!**_

"How amusing," a sultry voice whispered in my ear.

No matter how I turned around, black was all that greeted me. Despite that however, there was simply no hiding the sheer presence behind whatever entity that'd revealed itself. Regardless of how bleak this discovery made my situation, I couldn't find it in myself to care too much.

_Who are you, and why am I here?_

"I am known by many names. Names that you, obviously, wouldn't know. Names, that should certainly terrify you," the entity haughtily explained.

Slowly losing my patience with it, I examined whatever remained of my body. Due to all of the mana that'd rushed through my entire system, my skin was horribly cracked and burnt black in some places. My arms were all but gone, dark-brown stumps were what greeted me in their stead. My legs were in slightly better condition as such that I still had them, other than that, they were twisted and bone could been seen in some places.

"You're like a piece of human barbeque."

_And you're an ambiguous voice that has nothing better to do than chat with the barbeque_.

"..." I don't know how, but I think that it was smiling. While I believe others would be running at the such a sight, I had zero concerns.

"Rejoice," seeming to decide on how to sound, the female entity addressed me.

"I am the King of Daemons, Angra Mainyu, Avenger. We will create many a great bloodshed together, my _Owner_."

After dealing with the King of Heroes, Rin, Sakura, and Illya stood before the Holy Grail beneath Fuyuki alongside their Servants.

And everyone there couldn't be anymore perplexed. Having conversed with EMIYA about his previous Grail wars, they were sure they could deal with whatever came their way. From a sadistic Unholy executor and a bloodthirsty Lancer to an overflowing "Holy" Grail, they were certain that nothing could surprise them.

They couldn't have been more horrendously wrong.

Kirei Kotomine had half of his face caved in with a dozen Black Keys shoved through his chest and one big hole where his heart should've been. Above that grisly imagine was the Holy Grail, with all of its curses calmly flowing through the air, like a water fountain with black water in slow motion. All that remained before them was-

"Sempai!"

Shirou Emiya, a young high schooler with red hair and gold eyes, stares at the assembled Masters and Servants unflinchingly, even showing no reaction to Sakura's exclamation. Regardless of this happy surprise, the air is thick with tension and a hint of killing intent.

"Took you all long enough. I suppose Goldie kept you guys back a little." The blank tone and snort of derision at the end was too unlike Shirou for Rin and Sakura to not notice. Before they could react, Archer walked out to meet him.

"What are you?" With the Married Blades already projected in his arms, EMIYA advanced on the _Faker_.

Quick as a flash, a blade struck out, sending the Counter Guardian flying back into a wall, his destroyed projections being all that kept the Servant from being bisected by the blade in, "Shirou's," hands. A tired, ferocious smile lit up his now sickly green eyes.

**(Play: Monster by Skillet)**

"I, am a Monster. You damned _Hero_," _Shirou_ spat out before exploding forwards towards EMIYA in a flash of green light. Kanshou and Bakuya met with the unknown blade and promptly broke once more upon contact. Thinking fast, EMIYA dropped to the floor, planted both hands on the ground, and mule kicked the young man thirty feet away.

Springing back up onto his feet, EMIYA projected his bow and quickly fired several altered swords at the quickly recovered magus. Without a single show of concern, the young man easily deflected each blade before ducking to avoid Rider's chain whip.

"Great minds do think alike, right-," bright green met gray head on, bloodlust and amusement dominating their owner's body as he chatted with the Servant.

"-Medusa?" Grabbing the chain without a second thought, Shirou yanked the surprised Gorgan towards him before drop kicking her into a charging Saber. Free from the two Servants, the teen eyed EMIYA with a twisted arrow. Knowing what was coming, he took a deep breath before shooting towards the Counter Guardian.

"**My Core is twisted in Madness-/ Kaiju King's-**" Both men were glaring at the other as they readied their attacks.

"**Caldaborg!/ Roar!**" The Broken Phantasm soared through the blue flames that'd exited _Shirou's_ mouth and met one of the cavern's walls. The rubble and dust clouds that descended upon them obscured the escalating fight from the shocked Masters.

"That can't be Shirou-kun," Illya muttered, quickly snatching Rin and Sakura's attention away from the ongoing fight. The homunculus's eyes had been wide open the entire time, staring fearfully at her oni-chan as he did battle with forces that were beyond his capabilities, and yet-

"Allow me to repay the favor for your kindness," the tiny young woman slowly turned her head to see her adopted young brother staring at her, blankly.

"_Illyasviel_." A hand approached her trembling back.

"_Von_." The hand entered through her flesh and grabbed something.

"_Einzbern_." The teen's hand ripped out of the homunculus's back thorough her side and revealed what it had taken to the horrified Master's and shaken Servants.

The Lesser Grail's heart.

When he crushed it in his hands, the homunculus dropped without a word.

"ILLYA!" Saber, using prana burst, thrusted Excalibur at her recent Master's murderer only for it to clash with his odd blade. The blade had dark green scales growing on it and its owner's hand started to match it.

A monstrous snarl baring sharp teeth greeted her before being shoved towards Rin and Sakura.

**(Song End)**

"Finally." That one word brought everything to a standstill as the young man brought his bloodstained, scaled hand up to his head, and scratched at an itch that been bothering him for a bit.

"The little psychotic bitch is dead. _Yawn_. My small debt to Shirou is paid in full." EMIYA, gaze stuck to the floor, approached the fake Shirou slowly, Kanshou and Bakuya still gripped tightly in his hands.

"Who are you?" The teen's green, dead eyes stared at the approaching Counter Guardian, before releasing a quick yawn.

"I was the boy known as Shirou Emiya. After my second rebirth however, I prefer-" the Counter Guardian stood directly in front of the former Emiya and looked down at his sister's killer.

"Gojira, and for the record." Greenish blue electricity danced across the young man's form before he drove his scaled fist into the Servant's abdomen. His eyes had been reduced to slits as his hair darkened to black.

"**You're next**!"

**AN:**** I'm still learning as I go about fighting scenes so, yeah. Hope you guys like what I can put up whenever I get around to it. I'm all kinds of pumped for Endgame to come out, which release the day I start my next 7 day break! Anyhow, I should get some sleep.**


End file.
